Waking Up
by madisonhihello
Summary: Bella wakes up..and finds Edward...asleep? ONESHOT.


Premise: Edward wakes up human. Yup. That's it.

-------------------------------

BPOV

I was slowly regaining consciousness. The weak light from outside my little window was creeping through and hitting me directly on the face. I knew for it to be this far into the room already, it had to be getting a little late. Later then I usually allowed myself to sleep, and later then Edward usually let me sleep too.

Thats when I first noticed that something was amiss. I could feel his weight on the bed beside me; the familiar sagging in the bed that always alerted me to his presence there, but something was off. Instead of that side of my body feeling the normal chill I'd grown so accustomed to it was... warm?

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to clear the fog out of my head enough to make sense of this oddity.

There, inches from my face was Edward, but again... something was off. His eyes were closed. He was usually staring into my face when I wake up, anxiously awaiting for me to finally regain consciousness. His mouth was parted slightly and he was breathing, deeply and slowly. If I hadn't known better, I would have sworn he was asleep.

I reached my hand out from the blankets to caress his cheek... What? It was.. _warm_. He didn't move. He didn't respond to my touch. Instead of the hard cold marble I was accustomed to I felt... Stubble!?!

I quickly propped myself up on my right elbow, my left hand still touching his face.

"Edward?" I said quietly, unsure. Was I still sleeping? Was this a dream?

"Edward!" I said louder, more urgently. I moved my hand to his shoulder and shook him lightly. His arm was soft and warm. My vision was clearer now and as I studied his features more closely I began to notice more subtle changes. His jaw line and cheek bones were much softer. Rounded out a little more then before. And his skin was notably darker.

Panic was beginning to rise in my chest. I shook him again, more forcefully now. "Edward! Please!"

He began to stir, I froze. He closed his mouth and scrunched up his forehead, his eyes still closed. His tongue darted out slightly and liked over his dry lips before vanishing back into his mouth.

His eyes began to slowly flutter open, blinking rapidly, trying to focus through a haze of... sleep?

Green. They were green. I gasped.

His eyes widened at the sound and he looked at me with concern. "Bella? Whats wro...." He stopped mid-word. Shocked by the sound of his own voice. It was still Edward, but it was also distinctly different. It was a little more rough and didn't have nearly the same musical quality to it I'd grown so accustomed to.

He inhaled a deep breath and his eyes widened. He did it again. Breathing in deeply and then slowly exhaling. His eyes darted to mine, confusion flooding them.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked tentatively. Still too much in shock to think of what else to do.

"I... I don't know." He slowly pushed himself upwards from the bed to prop himself up on his elbow, mirroring my own position. "What... was I just..." His voice trailed off, laced with shock and confusion.

"Sleeping." I said stunned.

His eyes darted back to mine, even wider. "Sleeping?!?" His startled response cracked out and the sound coming out of his own voice seemed to shock him again.

He brought up his freehand to his mouth and cleared his through, coughing roughly for a moment. "I'm... I'm breathing. I... Oh my god, Bella my... my _heart_ is pounding in my chest. It feels like it's going to explode." His eyes looked panicked and shocked. But I could sympathize with the feeling of the pounding heart. My own felt like it was about to explode from my chest. The utterly bizarre events unfolding around us right now were sending every sense into overdrive.

"Does it hurt? I mean... does you're chest hurt, or is it just.."

"No... It's not painful." His eyes darted down to his chest. He pressed his hand against his chest, placed lightly over the spot where his previously dead heart resided in his chest cavity. He gasped. "Jesus Bella... it's really beating..."

Instinctively my hand shot over to join his and as we touched he jerked away in shocked, his eyes flying back up to mine.

"What?" I asked, startled by the sudden reaction. He paused for a moment before reaching his hand out to meet with mine. Slowly and tentatively, his fingers touched mine, interweaving with them and then finally fully clasping them together, palm-to-palm.

His breathing was deep and rapid. I was suddenly afraid he might hyperventilate if he didn't calm down. Holy crow! I was afraid that _Edward_ was going to _hyperventilate?!?_

We lay there in stunned silence for a moment, our hands together, my eyes trained on his confused expression, and his eyes trained intensely on our hands. His breathing slowly became more regular as he held my hand and I could see it was calming him down some. My mind was still racing. Still confused, still... I don't know. This is insane!

"Edward... What happened? How? I mean... are you..?" My words tumbled out in a rush.

His eyes darted back up to meet mine again before darting around the room searching for answers where there were none. Finally he looked back at me, still seemingly at a loss for words. "Bella..." He began slowly. He seemed to be analyzing the sound of his own voice. "Bella." He repeated again, slowly. Not even really talking to me this time. Rather, I think he was saying it just for something to say. Something to say so he could hear the sound of his strange new voice again.

"Edward?" I asked slowly.

"I... I think I'm human again." He said, slowly, looking me in the eyes with intensity and shock. His eyes were incredible. The green was beyond anything I'd ever imagined. The outermost circle was a deep forest green, followed next by a bright glowing emerald that slowly transitioned back into a deeper green where it met his black pupil. The emerald sparkled and reflected the dim light in the room and I felt myself become completely lost in it for a moment.

"Bella?" He said, trying to prompt a response this time.

"Ha.... How?" I stammered.

"I have... absolutely _no_ idea." He said, looking away from me and staring intently at his hand. He slowly flexed his fist open and closed, his eyes examining it with strange curiosity.

Slowly he pushed himself upright into a sitting position, still not taking his eyes off his hand. He stretched his arm outward in front of him before bringing it back in. Bending his various joints individually, experiencing the strange new feeling of his... his _human_ muscles.

"Edward, are you alright? I mean... do you think anything is... wrong? I don't know... okay obviously something _is_ wrong... but..." I stuttered out the jumbled words as I followed him in sitting upright on the bed, pushing the blankets away and bunching them up by my feet. I watched him cautiously as he continued to stretch out his other arm and repeat the same maneuvers as earlier. Slowly he lowered both of his arms to his sides, pressing them against the bed. He swiveled his body, his legs moving outwards and bending down till his feet found the floor.

Not even thinking, I jumped out of the bed and hurried around to the opposite side to help him out if he needed it.

He paused, still silent, still deep in his own thoughts. His socked feet were placed carefully on the floor as he sat cautiously on the ends of the bed, each hand still pressed firmly into the mattress on each side of him.

He pushed off and stood up, unsteadily.

He gasped the I saw the shock cross his face and immediately recognized the feeling behind the expression. His balance wasn't there. He felt unsteady. _That_ was a feeling I was familiar with. I reached out and grabbed his arm to steady him, his arms quickly wrapping around my own body at the shock of the unfamiliar dizziness he'd just experienced.

He gasped again as he realized the position we were in. He was holding into me with a strange desperation I'd never really seen happen with him. Granted, I'd only known Edward about five months, but I felt like we'd experienced a lot during that short time.

The only time I'd ever really encountered a truly desperate Edward was when I was lying in my own blood on that damned ballet studio floor, and I was barely conscious for that, so it almost didn't count.

But even then, he was still the stronger one. Right now I couldn't help but feel that out of the two of us, the weakest, most fragile one at the moment was not me. It was a strange realization. It was... scary.

"Edward... Edward I think we need to call Carlisle." I said finally and his eyes seemed to focus on my and I finally seemed to get a response of some sort out of him.

"Yes... Yes you're right. I... we... oh God Bella... it's so hard to think right now. My head is this... this jumbled mess. I can't think straight."

"It's okay. I'll call him." I was still holding him up and the heat from his body pressed up against me was strange... but it was still strangely nice. "Maybe you should sit back down on the bed, okay? I'm not sure it's a great idea for you to be standing right now."

He nodded slowly and began to ease himself back onto the bed. His eyes were distant. Like he was trying to think and his mind was far away.

"You wait here and I'll be right back, okay?" I said cautiously as I headed towards the door. I left slowly and tried not to startle him to much, but the second the door was close I bolted down the stairs at top speed. I inwardly thanked my lucky stars that it was Saturday and Charlie would be gone all day fishing with Billy.

I reached the wall-mounted phone at the very base of the stairs and pulled the wireless handset out from it's place there, quickly dialing the Carlisle's number. I heard the line connect and Carlisle's silky voice answered. "Hello?"

"Oh Carlisle! Thank God I got you. Somethings wrong. Something happened to Edward. I don't know what's going on exactly, but, but... but... "

"Bella, calm down. What's wrong? Something happened to Edward? Where is he?"

"He's up in my room, sitting on my bed... But Carlisle, he's-"

"Okay, I'm heading to my car, I'll be there in a few minutes." I could hear the sound of his car door closing and the ignition of the engine in the background. "You said something happened to him?"

"When I woke up this morning he was..." I faltered here... I knew that Edward's family was more then aware that he was spending his nights with me, but somehow it still felt awkward to tell his father that he woke up in my bed... oh hell with it.. " He was laying there next to me... but... but Carlisle, he was _asleep._"

There was a moment of silence on his end. "Asleep?"

"He was sleeping. As in, _unconscious_. And... He's _warm_. His heart is beating... he... he..."

"His heart is w_hat?"_

"And his eyes are Green! Carlisle, he... it's like he's human!"

Silence.

"I'm only a few blocks away, I'll be there in a few seconds Bella."

"Okay...." I said in a small little voice. I glanced up the stairs, torn between waiting down here for Carlisle to arrive, and running back up the stairs to make sure Edward was still okay.

I heard his car pull up out front, coming to an abrupt stop and scattering gravel from the roadside. I'd never been more thankful for the Cullen's tendency to drive irrationally fast then I was at that moment.

I ran to the front door and flung it open, anxious as I watched Carlisle exit his car and race towards me at as fast a speed as he could get away with when the possibility existed that any prying eyes could be around. I realized I still had the phone in my hand and pressed the button to end the call.

"He's upstairs?" Carlisle said as he rushed in, concern washing his face.

"Yes. He's in my room."

He was flying up the stairs and I followed him as quickly as I could manage. Amazed that I didn't fall down and stumble on my way up.

I came up behind Carlisle, who was standing just beyond the doorway in stunned silence, staring at Edward as he slowly stood up from the bed. His amazing green eyes darted between Carlisle's and my own, the same shocked confusion from earlier still filling them.

I heard Carlisle gasp. Even from halfway across the room I knew Carlisle's keen vampire senses had immediately picked up on all the details I had earlier. His skin tone, his body heat, his eye color. The heartbeat.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked cautiously as he slowly walked towards the bed.

"Yes..." Edward responded with a shaky voice. He looked slightly unnerved as Carlisle approached and his eyes kept darting back to me, almost pleading with me... almost... like he was afraid of something.

I quickly walked around the room past Carlisle to Edward's side. I grasped his hand in mine , his eyes focused solely on mine and immediately he seemed to relax considerably.

"Edward, can you tell me the last thing you remember before waking up this morning?" Carlisle said in a soft calming voice.

Edward's physical response did not react in a calmed way, however. As his focused returned to Carlisle I felt his grip tighten on my hand, his palm was sweaty and he seemed to be shaking lightly. I raised a hand to his shoulder and began rubbing it in an attempt to calm him down.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked cautiously, not longer moving forward. He was standing on the opposite side of the bed, a good five feet between him and Edward. I could tell from his demeanor that he sensed something was wrong aside from the whole Edward suddenly being human thing, but I didn't understand it at all.

"Uh.. Right. I'm... I'm sorry Carlisle..." Edward shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "The last thing I remember... was humming Bella's lullaby to her and watching her drift off to sleep... But I... I definitely do not remember falling asleep. But there's nothing after that until I... Jesus... until I _woke up_ this morning." Edward shook his head in disbelief.

Edward brought his free hand up to the brow of his nose, pinching at it, an expression of frustration crossing his features.

"I... I'm having trouble sorting through my thoughts Carlisle. My mind doesn't... it doesn't feel right. It's hard to concentrate." He continued, letting out a loud huff of a sigh and finally removing his hand from his nose.

"Well..." Carlisle began slowly, "it would make sense to some extent... A human mind isn't capable of processing nearly as much information at once as you'd be used to. The transition from a vampire mind to a human one would probably feel extremely... claustrophobic... I imagine it _would_ be very difficult to become accustomed to thinking within those confines again."

Edward nodded slowly for a moment but suddenly clutched at his head and bent over suddenly letting out a stifled yelp of pain.

"Edward?!?" I screeched at the sudden and unexpected outburst. I grabbed at his side, trying to steady him and guide him back to the bed but he pushed himself upright and held his ground.

"I'm okay. I... ugh... Wait.. Carlisle _please_ for the love of God stop thinking..."

My eyes widened and I stared at Carlisle, his eyes just as wide and surprised as mine.

"Edward, can you still hear my thoughts?" Carlisle asked with intense curiosity in his voice.

"I... I don't know. Sort of. I'm still picking up little bits but it hurts like hell when I do. I don't think my mind is really equipped to handle this."

"If he's human, why can he still hear your thoughts?" I asked Carlisle confused.

"I don't know Bella... I've always theorized that our abilities as vampires are merely dormant or subtle traits that we had as humans, that get amplified by the change. It's possible that Edward always had the ability within him to read minds, even as a human."

"I'm pretty sure I don't recall ever hearing people's thoughts as a human." Edward said, his freehand still pressed up against his forehead.

"True, but I would guess that you now know _what_ to tune into, simply because you've been instinctively tuning into it for years. The ability was there, even as a human, you simply didn't know how to make use of it before. Now using the ability is second nature to you, so even as a human, remnants of the skill still remain. ..Or at least that's the best I can theorize with what I know." Carlisle shrugged and eyed us both apologetically.

Edward winced again, pressing more of his palm against his temple for a moment before opening his eyes again and looking into Carlisle's face. "It's okay... It took me a while to get used to it as a vampire... it may take me time...." He paused, his eyes searching the emptiness of the room for his own thoughts. "Carlisle, do you think this is permanent?" He looked back up into his father's eyes.

"I don't know..." Carlisle responded softly. "Unless we can figure out what might have brought about this change, we'll have no way of knowing if it'll last or not. "It's hard to imagine the transformation from vampire to human would be so sudden and simple that you could just fall asleep and wake up like this..." Carlisle began to drift in his thoughts.

"The transformation from human to vampire is such a violent one..." He continued, his eyes still distant as he sifted through his own mind, trying to make sense of what was going on with his son. "It's difficult to understand what could possible happen to reverse the process, let alone reverse it so quickly and..."

"Painlessly." Edward finished.

"Yes, exactly." Carlisle's eyes returned to Edward's and I felt him flinch next to me. The reaction confused me, Edward's body language this entire time was strange to me... the way he was reacting to his father didn't seem right.

"Edward... I think I'd like to get a blood sample from you, if that would be okay with you." Carlisle said slowly and with considerable caution. Whatever was going on with Edward, it was clear that Carlisle was picking up on it as well. Edward flinched noticeably and I could feel his tension beside me. He honestly seemed to be... afraid.

"I think it'd probably be best if you spend the rest of the day with Bella though... while I go over the sample." Carlisle finished, his eyes soft and apologetic.

With that final addition I felt Edward's demeanor lighten considerably. I was still extremely confused by this. It also seemed odd that Carlisle wouldn't want to take Edward home so they could watch him more closely. Or to the hospital to do more thorough tests... but then again I suppose exposing any of Edward's blood to hospital records was probably a risk they wouldn't want to take.

Carlisle placed his medical bag on the bed in front of him. Everything had happened so fast I hadn't even realized he was carrying it. He opened it and pulled out a syringe and a small vile wrapped in plastic. He unwrapped the various pieces and laid them out neatly on my bedside table.

Edward was visible nervous beside me again. His fist was clenching mine with considerable force. If he had still had his vampire strength, I had little doubt that he'd have crushed every bone in my hand by now. His breathing was also erratic and I could feel panic coming off him in waves as he watched Carlisle's every move.

_What was wrong?_

Carlisle was all set. He looked back up at Edward, holding the needle in one hand. "Edward, can you do this? I really think it's important that I get this sample." His voice was soft and calming. His best doctor bedside manner voice. Edward didn't seem to care.

He visibly clenched and unclenched his jaw. I could see sweat collecting on his forehead. _Sweat!_ _My God he's sweating!_

He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and stretched his arm out in front of him.

"Do it quick. I don't care if it hurts... just do it quickly and... and please leave."

I gawked at Edward. Stunned by his words. I looked over at Carlisle and I could see some hurt in his eyes, but he also seemed to understand them. Whatever this was, Carlisle clearly had a better idea of what was going on then I did.

Carlisle silently flew around the bed grasped Edward's outstretched forearm. So quickly I could barely tell he'd even done it, he swabbed Edward's arm with a small alcohol swab and effortlessly plunged the needle directly into a vein. He slipped the vial onto needle and it slowly filled with red blood. _Edward's_ blood.

Edward was visibly shaking. His breathing was fast and almost panicked. He looked extremely pained just standing there. A feeling of complete helplessness washed over me. Here was my strong beautiful Edward, in the weakest state I'd ever seen him in. Visibly _afraid _to be this close to his own father?

The vial was finally filled and Carlisle quickly removed it, pulled out the needle and placed a small cotton swab over the puncture would.

"Bella." He said, looking at me, motioning for me to take over holding the swab in place. I did and Carlisle immediately moved to the other side of the room, carefully placing the vile back into his medical bag.

Edward's breathing calmed almost instantly and he slowly reopened his eyes.

"Bella, there's some medical tape laying on the bed, use that to tape the cotton swab in place." Carlisle said to me, pointing to a small roll of white tape on the bed.

I stared at him confused for a moment, unsure why he hadn't just done it himself, but quickly did as I was told.

"Edward..." Carlisle began cautiously, Edward stiffened next to me again. "Is it alright if I speak with Bella for a moment, out in the hall?"

Edwards eyes were huge and filled with... fear? They darted from me to Carlisle and back again before he closed them and took a deep breath, nodding his head. He squeezed my hand quickly and released it.

I eyed him with concern, hesitant to leave him, but I needed some answers and hopefully I could get some from Carlisle. He finished backing up his bag and headed towards the doorway. I followed him, glancing back over my shoulder to watch Edward as I left the room. His eyes were full of pain and fear.

Carlisle led me back down the hallway and headed down the stairs where he paused and waited for me to catch up.

"Carlisle, what's going on? What's wrong with him? It was almost like he was..."

"Afraid of me. Yes, Bella." My eyes shot up to stare at him in shock. Carlisle took a deep breath and sighed, his eyes distant.

"Why?" I asked, still confused.

He gave me a weak grin and eyed me sadly.

"Bella, I'm sure Edward has frequently told you how much your..." he chuckled weakly, "lack of self-preservation shocks him. How you can feel so comfortable around us. Edward has never been able to understand it. How you can know what we are, what we're capable of doing, and still feel comfortable being so near us."

"But you're his family! His father! He knows you wouldn't-"

"Yes, he knows. But inside him are new human instincts. Instincts that you've always lacked for some reason. Instincts that tell him to be afraid. We aren't natural Bella, and the fact that Edward knows that makes it even worse.

In fact, I'm quite sure that it's making it much worse. He knows first hand just how _weak_ a human body is. How fragile he's become. Being aware of this weakness, and aware of what exactly I am... I'm sure it's incredibly difficult for him to fight against the natural fear that's within him right now.

These emotions and feelings he's experiencing right now are foreign to him. He's overwhelmed and I think that my presence is just too much for him to handle right now. That'll be true for any of us. I think you're probably the only one he can be with right now."

I stared at him, stunned into silence. I fought to make some sense of everything I'd just had to take in when a thought came to me.

"He can't go home, can he?" I said, unsure.

"I highly doubt he would feel comfortable anywhere near the house right now, Bella." Carlisle said weakly, sadness in his eyes.

"I... I still don't understand how he could be afraid of you. It just doesn't make sense.... I..." Carlisle raised his hand to cut me off, his soft sad golden eyes staring into my own.

"It's alright Bella. He may be able to get over it once he's able to better control his emotions. Right now I think everything is just too overwhelming for him to handle anything extra.

I nodded weakly, my mind drifting over the events of the last half hour. Suddenly I remembered the _other_ incredibly important thing I needed to ask him.

"So, is he human? I mean, for real? He turned human somehow?!?"

"Everything I can tell seams to say so. Obviously I didn't do any sort of thorough exam, but from what I could sense, it would seem to be the case. He smelled human, his blood is pumping, his skin is soft and warm just as it would be if he were human. His body temperature seems to be right for a human... heart rate.... everything that I could tell from being in the room with him."

"Do you think you'll learn anything from the blood sample?"

"We'll see. I won't know till I look."

I nodded weakly again.

"Carlisle... If the fear... if he doesn't get over it, but this human thing is permanent... what... where will he go?"

He took another deep breath and sighed.

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it. Edward had his own money. He can afford to buy his own house if he wanted to. For the immediate future it would probably be wise for him to get a hotel room somewhere nearby. I'm assuming that your father will not be staying out all weekend?"

"No... he'll be home later this evening..."

"You could probably try to orchestrate a 'sleepover' with Alice, and keep Edward company at the hotel."

That could work. I knew there was no way I could leave Edward alone in the state he was in, but I also couldn't imagine how I'd keep him hidden away in my room without Charlie noticing. The sleepover idea would work for tonight, but I was going to have to come up with something for the following night.

I was grateful it was still summer break. Considering how Edward had reacted to being in the room with Carlisle's thoughts, I couldn't even imagine how difficult it would be for his human mind to handle a school full of people.

"Bella.." Carlisle's voice interrupted my thoughts, I looked back up at him. "Can you think of _anything_ unusual that happened last night? Anything at all? Even yesterday during the day. Whatever triggered this could have taken time to kick in."

I looked a the floor, searching my thoughts for anything strange... nothing. I shook my head sadly. "I can't think of anything that was weird... I wasn't with Edward all day though."

"Try to talk to him about it some when the two of you are alone and he's had some time to calm down a little. See if he can recall anything odd or out of place. Ask him if he hunted yesterday... perhaps he ingested something.... Anything at all. Just let me know."

I nodded, my mind still distant, trying to pinpoint anything from the previous day that could be construed as 'unusual' from our usual unusual.

"Edward has my cell number, and he should still have his phone with him. Keep it with the two of you and call me the moment _anything_ happens. If Edward is feeling up to it, maybe he can give me a call himself a little later. I would like to hope he'll manage talking with me better if I'm not physically in the room with him."

"Okay..." I finally said after a moment. I glanced back up the stairs over my shoulder, worried about leaving Edward alone for so long.

"I'm going to head out now and run a few tests on the blood sample. I'll call Edward's number right away if I find anything."

He put his hand on my shoulder. The cool feel of it was soothing and I sighed.

"Take care... both of you." He said before turning and heading out the door.

I stood there in silent shock for a moment. Still completely lost as what to do. How to handle this. But then I knew what I needed to be doing. I needed to be with Edward. He needed me now more then ever and I was the only one who could comfort him at all right now.

I ran back up the stairs and through the door to find him sitting on the edge of my bed hunched over, his head down in his hands. My heart broke for him.

"I'm horrible." He said as I slowly entered the room.

"What? No you're not. What are you talking ab-"

"Bella... please... You know what I'm talking about. I can't believe I acted that way."

"Edward, Carlisle understands... it's not something you could really control."

"You're never like that around them..."

"Well, I think we already established that I'm a freak among humans."

He scoffed lightly, still not raising his head from his hands. "I know... I KNOW that Carlisle would never... I know it. But I still couldn't... I was just so... so terrified Bella... I... I don't recall ever feeling fear like that. Ever." He shook his head in his hands.

"Well..." I walked over and sat on the bed behind him, stretching my arms out over him and hugging his back to me. "For being so horribly afraid, I'd say you handled it pretty well.

"Pfft..." He shook his head again but released his face from his hands. He let them trail down and grab hold of my own arms that were wrapped around his torso. He leaned back into me and let out a long slow sigh.

"This is nice..." He said after a long pause.

I looked at him, surprised, but I didn't say anything.

He took a deep breath and let out another slow sigh, leaning his head back, resting it against my shoulder. He looked almost peaceful there. It was all so surreal.

After another minute of silence I finally thought of something that needed saying.

"Carlisle thinks that it'd be a good idea for us to get a hotel for the night."

His eyes popped open and he stared at him in surprise, suddenly it occurred to me what _other_ meanings that sentence could have and I felt the blush fly over my face.

"I aahh... I mean, so you have somewhere to stay. I'm not sure I can hide you here when Charlie gets home, and Carlisle didn't think you'd be comfortable going home at all...."

He shot me that wonderful crooked grin of his and I couldn't help but smile back

"I'm gonna tell Charlie that I'm spending the night with Alice." I continued, still blushing a bit in embarrassment. "That way I can come with. I... I still don't know what we'll do for tomorrow night, but I guess we can try and figure that out at the hotel..."

-------------------

thanks for reading click that button down there (I adopted this story)


End file.
